


like this

by fullsunz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, MAYBE IM NOT RLY SURE UFDNJKD, Mutual Pining, chenle is just scared ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunz/pseuds/fullsunz
Summary: chenle tells jisung he's never kissed a boy and jisung isnt having ANY OF IT





	like this

It was currently 3 AM and Chenle was mad because he was awoken by a really loud tapping sound coming from his window. He muttered to himself a string of curse words as he shoved himself out of bed towards the window only to find a sly looking park jisung sitting on the little stoop outside of it.

"jisung what the fuck are you doing out there it's so late and you shouldn't be here"

"yah I got bored and I wanted to see you, is that a crime? Now are you going to let me in and open the window or am I going to be stuck out here all night" Chenle laughed and tried to ignore his racing heart from jisung's comment and moved to open it for him

"it actually is a crime seeing as how you're trespassing" Jisung landed with a thud on chenle's floor

"How is it trespassing actually if you've just let me in" "but my parents didn't let you in and quite frankly I don't think they'd ever let you in, even during the day" Jisung smiled at this and went to sit in chenle's desk chair whilst chenle himself just leaned on his dresser.

"I honestly don’t know what their problem with me is, im a literal angel"

Chenle snorted "yeah okay ji, an angel who sneaks out of his house late at night, who vandalizes stuff with his dumb friends, and makes precious zhong chenle think kissing boys is okay"

Jisung looked hurt at the last comment

"kissing boys IS okay tho"

Chenle realizing what an asshole he must have sounded like rushed over to the younger and sat on the bed next to the chair.

"no ji, you're right, kissing boys is very okay I know that, you know that, and every sane person in the world knows that, but unfortunately my parents arent those people"

Jisung shook his head "but you're gay"

"im not but go off"

"yes you are"

"jisung I've literally never kissed a boy in my whole entire life"

'can't relate' was jisung's reply and chenle shoved him a bit harder than he meant to but he didn’t really care.

"yeah well we can't all be pretty gay boys who just go around kissing other pretty gay boys, not all of us live the amazing fulfilling life that you do ji"

"you think my life is fulfilling? Thanks that means a lot" chenle shoved him ever HARDER at this comment

"shut up, anyways why are you here? I really doubt you came all this way and woke me up so late just because you missed me"

"and what if I did?" Chenle tilted his head to the side in confusion

"did what?"

"walk all this way and woke you up because I missed you" jisung said this with so much care in his voice it made chenle's heart race. chenle attempted to make it look like what jisung said had no effect on him by looking away to hide his blush

"then you'd be stupid as hell because you could have just texted me if you missed me so much"

"but I wanted to SEE you"

A low 'hmmm' was chenle's reply, afterwards they let the silence surround them for a bit while chenle moved to scoot over on his bed so jisung could sit down next to him. Jisung gave him a tiny smile as he moved to sit down next to the older boy.

"So, you've really never kissed a boy?" Chenle looked at jisung who genuinely looked curious for the answer Chenle looked down and messed with his hands, not because he was ashamed or anything but because he was nervous and the way jisung was making him feel would surely get him kicked out of his house.

"no ji, I haven't"

"why not" Chenle sighed and flopped backwards onto his bed.

"I don’t know...i don’t exactly have a line of boys waiting for me to kiss them jisung, and also im not even sure I like boys or would enjoy kissing them" Chenle turned his head towards his friend who was still sitting upright on his bed next to him, he looked like he was thinking hard about something. Chenle shifted his gaze to stare at his ceiling.

"whats it like" Jisung looked at chenle confused at the sudden question

"whats what like?' Chenle sat up again and giggled

"kissing boys ji, whats it like, is there a difference between kissing different genders?" Jisung smiled at him and layed down on chenle's bed and took to staring at the ceiling like his friend was previously doing.

He let out a long sigh "it-it's different lele, it's like. Different" Chenle let out another giggle and poked jisung's arm

"great explanation I know so much now" Jisung shoved the older boy and took his hand in his, chenle's heart is done for.

"shut up dumbass let me talk" chenle nodded at this and they both stared at the ceiling while jisung explained to him what kissing boys was like. "it's different, im not going to say its better than kissing other genders because everyone has preferences ya know, but kissing boys is so...warm. It makes you feel warm and dizzy but like the good dizzy"

Chenle nodded enthusiastically, he was no longer staring at the ceiling but staring at jisung as he spoke, hanging onto his every word

"it makes you feel good lele, like, it makes you feel happy, boys kiss with passion and its rougher, I don’t usually like rough kisses im more of a gentle kisser but with some boys they kiss rough and sometimes I like it"

Chenle looked down at their still intertwined hands and let out a defeated sigh "I wish I knew what it was like, you make it sound so nice"

Jisung turned his head towards chenle and they locked eyes and chenle felt his breath get caught in his throat, jisung was so beautiful.

"you want to kiss boys?"

Chenle shrugged and looked away "I don’t know really, maybe not boys plural, more like A boy"

he locked eyes with jisung again and took all the courage in his body -

"one boy"

Jisung nodded and much to chenle's dismay it seems like that last comment flew right over jisung's head.

"I can show you"

Chenle almost snapped his neck with how fast his head turned to jisung.

"s-show me what??" Jisung sat up again and laughed

"how to kiss, or more like what its like to kiss boys, maybe it'll help you figure everything out"

Chenle shook his head in disbelief "ji I don’t know"

Jisung leaned down on his elbow next to chenle very slightly hovering over him and gave him the prettiest smile chenle has ever seen.

"we don't have to if you don't want to, I just wanted to help"

"n-no I do I just. Im scared?" Jisung smirked

"zhong chenle wants to kiss me?"

Chenle rolled his eyes and flicked him in the head "shut up jisung im going to kick you out" jisung laughed at this.

The younger looked down at his friend and moved a piece of hair that was on his face and chenle swears that’s when he lost all of his sanity. "so do you want to try, chenle?" Jisung asked Chenle took a breath in and nodded, he felt so nervous he felt so excited he felt scared.

"ok" jisung repositioned himself to hover over jisung a little more, not directly over him but to where if he leaned down just a little bit their lips would be touching, Chenle still laying down couldn’t form any coherent thoughts, the younger was so close to him he could hardly breathe.

"okay lele, I'm going to kiss you lightly first ok?...just to like...idk...start" jisung let out a nervous laugh, it was obvious to both of them that jisung was just as nervous about this as chenle.

Chenle nodded and let out a shaky breath. Jisung leaned In just a bit and he put his arm that wasn’t supporting him on chenle's stomach, holding him in place. Chenle could hear his heart beat and he was extremely sure jisung could hear it as well. Chenle was caught off guard when jisung finally pressed his lips against his because he was so lost in his own head, but as soon as he did chenle could only focus on jisung. Jisung pressed slightly harder against chenle, almost shifting his weight on him. The small kiss only lasted a couple of seconds so when jisung pulled back and removed his arm from chenle's waist the older was thouroughly disappointed.

"you good?" Was the first thing that came out of jisung's mouth. Not trusting his own voice right now chenle just nodded, It seemed impossible for chenle to stare at anything that wasn't jisung's lips.

"good, uhm now I guess we'll do a longer one? If you're uhm.....uncomfortable at any point please just tell me lele"

Once again chenle just nodded his reply. Jisung nodded and said ok and it sounded more like it was for him than it was for chenle, the younger boy was very clearly out of it and seemed in a daze. Jisung moved closer again and this time he wrapped his arm tight around chenle's waist which made the older boys breath hitch. Jisung smirked at that and leaned in and pressed his lips to chenle's. This time jisung moved his lips, very slowly, against chenle's and his heart felt like it was going to stop when he felt the older move his lips against his too. Chenle couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around jisung's neck as he tried his very best to show jisung he didn’t want to stop.

All chenle could think of was jisung, jisung's lips, jisung's arm, how warm jisung was and how good kissing him felt, his entire body felt on fire and his arms and legs tingled, he never wanted this to end. They kissed some more jisung ever so slighty deepening the kiss by putting more pressure on his lips. Jisung started to rub his hand up and down chenle's side which made him shiver and gasp. The younger moved to straddle chenle never breaking the kiss, scared that once he did it would all be over. He kissed chenle with so much passion and love chenle felt like the luckiest boy in the world.

When jisung moved to be on top of him chenle felt himself lose it, his brain stopped working and cupped jisung's face and kissed him sloppily. Jisung's lips were so soft and they felt so nice and warm against chenle's, they moved in sync, both of them kissing with as much passion as they could muster. They were properly making out at this point and neither of the boys cared. It was very clear at this point that jisung wasn't teaching chenle anything, they were long past that when chenle sat up and pushed jisung against the bed. Chenle attacked his lips and again and tangled his fingers in jisung's hair. Jisung gasped and opened his mouth which chenle took full advantage off and attempted to taste the inside of jisung's mouth. At this jisung sat up quickly with a confused sad looking chenle to stare at him

"why'd you stop?" Jisung, out of breath, gave him a small smile and took chenle's hands in his

"I don’t think we’re ready for that yet lele, it's too soon, I haven't even done that with anyone yet"

Chenle, slightly disappointed nodded and laid back down on his bed and jisung followed right after laying next to him.

"that was really...nice. It was nice jisung" Jisung smirked

"yeah? I think at one point YOU were teaching ME things" Chenle blushed and burried his face in jisung's neck,

"yeah well I just didn't want it to stop"

"you're so cute" jisung kissed the tip of chenle's nose and wrapped the elder in his arms.

"you know we're going to have to talk about all this in the morning right?" Pressed jisung

"yeah I know, not right now, its bed time im tired' chenle said through a yawn, jisung nodded a this and got them both situated under the blankets to they could get some sleep.

"goodnight ji"

"goodnight lele"

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! hello uhm this is some Chensung content for yall bc i love my little munchkins! please leave a comment if you enjoyed!! tell me what you liked and what you didn't like or if i should change anything or if you have any au's for nct pairing that you'd like me to write pelase feel free to comment them!!! im really trying to get into writing chaptered fics! also if theres any typos in this pls be kind its like 2:30 am on a school night and im suffering!! i love you all that took the time to read this!! thank you again !!! ~~ follow me on twitter!! @neoclutech !!


End file.
